


Keep Digging

by elithewho



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not supposed to be here,” she whispers in his ear, tingly and soft. “They’ll ignore us this way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Digging

**Author's Note:**

> I keep digging (I keep digging)  
> I leave the dirt to the experts  
> Who push the boundaries of pleasure till the sex hurts  
> I hold today with a death grip  
> And play hard to get with tomorrow  
> So as not to look so fucking desperate
> 
>  _Sage Francis, Agony in Her Body_

It’s embarrassing, how easily and quickly he responds when she kisses him, grabs him by his collar and pulls him around so his back is facing the group of people who had wandered into their line of sight. Nolan actually shivers, her lips soft and sticky with lipstick, one finger dipping below his collar to tickle his throat.

“What gives?” he mumbles against her mouth when they break apart.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” she whispers in his ear, tingly and soft. “They’ll ignore us this way.”

Nolan’s not going to push her away, not like this, not when he can smell her very expensive perfume and taste a bit of waxy lipstick where it rubbed off on the corner of his mouth. He reaches up and pulls her hair away from her face, gathering behind her head. This way whoever she’s hiding from won’t recognize her hairstyle, he thinks, and he can feel the crunch of old hairspray as he combs through her tangles and kisses her exposed neck. It’s so easy, too, to press hard up against her because he can hide her better that way, and he can feel her body shifting and bumping against his. He’s hard already and it should be embarrassing, they’ve barely touched, but she’s kissing the hollow of his throat and hiding her face in his chest, her breath warm and wet.

He lets his hands wander. Quickly, he allows himself to skim the tops of her breasts, feel the swell of her ass and her smooth waist, finger the tiny zipper over her hip and imagine what type of underwear she has on. She bites him, a sudden warning, right where his shoulder meets his neck, but that’s somehow very sexy and he groans, pressing his hard-on into the soft belly. Her nails dig painfully into the back of his neck and that’s even better. He grabs her other hand and presses it against his erection. He moans when she squeezes, sharp and hard.

He’s about to reach up her skirt, consequences welcome, when she slips away. She’s gone in an instant and the space where she stood is suddenly cold.

“Emily…” he mutters, hating that weakness in his voice. He turns to see her walking quickly away, straightening her dress and fixing her hair. There’s no one around anymore to see her and he wonders how long they had been alone. She doesn’t even look back.


End file.
